


What Which We Can Not See

by gsmudkip



Series: Darkness doesn't hide all. [1]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dystopia, God like beings, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Night Terrors, Not Beta Read, Survival Horror, Unknown Enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsmudkip/pseuds/gsmudkip
Summary: Tonight is was Kazuya's turn to go and get food but something isn't quite right when he leaves the store. Ending up in the forest that even the club and CHORUS tries to avoid he begins to hear noises. Unable to leave the forest he tries his best to survive. will he make it before whatever lurks in the forest gets him?





	What Which We Can Not See

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the beginning of the 2nd week the club becomes active and the 3rd week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to shop but all doesn't go as planned

The sun finally began to set and the boy sitting on the desk began to yawn. “Do you sit anywhere that's an actual chair?” Dex says but Kazuya only replied with a grunt pushing himself off the desk, “Does it matter? It's not like I'm kept busy all the time with these missions at night.” He replies while grabbing his special grappling hook that he wrote his name on with sharpie. He jumped out of the boxcar getting ready to head back into the town where the ones who worship SPEAK-AS-ONE live. 

“Though to be honest why do we use these phones that can probably be tracked since  _ they _ made them. Also what’s my job for tonight?” He says matter-of-factly. “Tonight actually you won’t need your hook this time it's your turn on the schedule to go the store get food.” Dex replies pointing to the turn schedule showing it was indeed it was his turn. Kazuya sighed but kept his hook on him and grabbed the money that they get during their missions to the town while collecting evidence because even clubs wanting to take down weird town cults needed to eat. “Hey you don't need your hook it'll just give you away.” Dex says. Kazuya only reply was the I don't care face and headed off.

Soon he was just riding on one of the bikes to the nearest convenience store but the roundabout way so no one sees him. He doesn't bother chaining up his bike completely only making it look like it was chained for a quick escape in case someone actually recognized him, so he grabbed one of the carts and thankfully he had tons of face masks that you put on when you're sick so people will be less likely for an accidental of someone noticing. Now he's just walking down the snack aisle since they really only have canned foods and chips and just bottled water in the boxcar since they don’t have and type of stove and cant even afford it. 

So the entire club kinda just survive off of pop-tarts and unheated foods that need to be heated and chips. As soon as he got done with having a large amount of food for the next couple of weeks (hopefully but with how some people eat who knows). He walks up to the register and starts placing the items on the belt. “Aren't you a little young to be out shopping this late on your own?” The grocer said to him in a slightly demeaning tone. As calm he could he said, “My mom told me to go out and get food since we're out of stuff and we needed to stock up on more. She said I'd be fine since it just got dark.” 

“Well I hope that you stocked up on enough food for your mother to not send you back out.” They reply

“Thank you for your concern but I must be going now.” He says while quickly trying to grab the change and food paranoid that one of the lucids were here and were going to spot him. To his surprise the clerk didn’t mind how quick he was grabbing everything. So he just hurried as quickly as possible to his bike and put the items in the front basket. Right before he could even begin to pedal off he heard something not quite right. It wasn’t like when he heard messages from IN-HER-TEETH, but something more guttural and feral about it that made his hair stand on edge. Before he could think anything of it he had spotted a lucid and just his luck they saw him. Kazuya trying to floor it or whatever the equivalent to that on a bike was he was doing, he heard them shout their signature lines while their shoes slapped on the pavement behind him trying to catch up and return him to the song.

“Hey kid! Let me take you home!” the lucid said in a voice that seemed very familiar to him. But he kept pedaling not caring where he was going just as far away as possible. Then it was too late his bike hit a rather large rock in the rock and sent him flying towards the forest. He braced himself for impact and rolled for a while before making a loud thud against a tree making him see stars for a moment. As he recovered he saw flashlights, he didn’t care if they’re friendly or not so he just ran deeper and further into the forest. Soon he realized that he was definitely lost. “Whelp this is just perfect I probably just got that bike confiscated by CHORUS and now I’m stuck here lost.” He muttered to himself,

‘You shouldn't be here’ came into his vision as he closed his eyes

“Why shouldn’t I be here?” Kazuya asks quizzically before realizing exactly what forest he ended up in, “Oh no, oh no oh no oh no not here” He said rather frightened. It was the forest everyone avoided at all costs. A forest even most CHORUS members even avoid. This forest was talked about a lot when he was in school it was the forest where anyone who entered would almost certainly disappear and never be heard from again. “Well this is just perfect I'm going to die out here to whomever roams this land making people disappear.” Kazuya says continuing to talk to himself while he sat under a tree. Then he heard it again, that same guttural sound from before but this time he heard leafs being stepped on and moving towards him quite quickly he could hear from. So he did what he did best. He grabbed his hook from the inside of his army jacket pocket--thank god they were so deep--and threw it up onto one of the higher branches and began to climb until he was on top of one of the branches that could support him and he was covered by the tree’s foliage. He wound the rope and put the hook back in his pocket and waited. Soon the noises got louder and louder and he heard that feral noise again but he never saw what was making it. He knew it was near but it never showed itself. His instincts told him that if this  _ thing,  _ whatever it was caught him he’d end up like everyone else who entered this forest. He knew he had to get out of here and survive.


End file.
